


Ancora qui

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Il suo Bucky era ancora lì, nonostante il tanto dolore che molte volte glielo nascondeva. Era nel suo sorriso, nei loro momenti intimi, quando gli faceva le sue battute e lo chiamava “punk”. Sapeva che c’erano cose che non gli raccontava – che non poteva raccontargli – tanto dovevano essere raccapriccianti. E sapeva che, probabilmente, lui non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare alcune delle cose che gli avrebbe potuto narrare."Epilogo diSolstizio nero.





	Ancora qui

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Steve era rimasto per un tempo incalcolabile accanto a Bucky, occupandosi di lui, dopo che era entrato in quello stato catatonico.

Lo aveva portato fino al loro letto, tra le braccia, come se portasse una piuma, lo aveva fatto sedere sul materasso e aveva asciugato il resto del suo corpo, partendo dai capelli bagnati, passandogli un panno di spugna, poi le spalle e la schiena, dalle gambe fino ai piedi. Bucky era sicuramente cosciente, ma era come se la sua mente fosse altrove; il corpo era comunque teso, non si lasciava andare sulle lenzuola, come se non ci fosse nulla a sostenerlo. Steve aveva la sensazione che stesse aspettando di trovare il momento giusto per tornare. Forse, una situazione di calma.

Ma il problema era dove diavolo fosse stato per tutto quel tempo.

Dopo averlo asciugato e averlo rivestito, gli aveva asciugato i capelli col phon. Era sempre molto delicato quando gli toccava i capelli, perché adorava sentire sotto le dita la loro morbidezza, soprattutto quando erano appena lavati. Bucky era ancora più affascinante, con i capelli così selvaggi. Era sempre stato bello, anche quando li portava corti, da militare; ma doveva ammettere che così lunghi si addicevano al Bucky di adesso, il combattente che continuava ad essere un uomo nobile, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato.

Il suo Bucky era ancora lì, nonostante il tanto dolore che molte volte glielo nascondeva. Era nel suo sorriso, nei loro momenti intimi, quando gli faceva le sue battute e lo chiamava “punk”. Sapeva che c’erano cose che non gli raccontava – che non poteva raccontargli – tanto dovevano essere raccapriccianti. E sapeva che, probabilmente, lui non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare alcune delle cose che gli avrebbe potuto narrare.

Già il solo pensiero che gli avevano fatto il lavaggio del cervello, eliminando i suoi ricordi e la sua volontà, sarebbe bastato a dargli la rabbia per farla pagare all’intera Hydra, ma sapere tutti i particolari, ne era sicuro, lo avrebbe reso di una furia cieca e inarrestabile.

Ma poteva permettersi di non sapere? Di non sapere cosa viveva il suo Bucky, quando si estraniava con la mente? Di non avere la più pallida idea di dove sbattere la testa, quando succedeva una cosa simile? Di non sapere di cosa avesse bisogno?

Quando glielo aveva chiesto, non aveva voluto rispondergli. E sapeva che insistere per farlo parlare non sarebbe stato utile a nessuno. La cosa più saggia che poteva fare era accogliere ogni cosa gli avesse voluto raccontare, anche la più terribile e agghiacciante.

Una volta finito, lo aiutò a coricarsi, e si mise accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il viso e vegliandolo, fino a perdere la cognizione del tempo.

“Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non è colpa tua, Buck” gli mormorò, con un groppo in gola, baciandogli quel viso che lui adorava e che trovava bellissimo, perché era del suo Bucky.

Col passare del tempo, nel silenzio così tranquillo di quella stanza, finalmente Bucky mosse lo sguardo, scuotendosi leggermente: si chiese immediatamente dove fosse. Davanti al viso, aveva il soffitto bianco, con una plafoniera spenta. Si sentiva come se fosse sospeso nel tempo, in una specie di bolla: una strana condizione di spossamento e tranquillità, in cui non gli arrivava niente, nessun pensiero, nessuna emozione. Una condizione in cui avrebbe voluto restare più tempo possibile.

Poi, si voltò verso la sua sinistra e vide qualcuno sdraiato accanto a lui, con gli occhi chiusi.

“Steve…” mormorò, con una voce impastata e appena udibile.

E, all’improvviso, si ricordò tutto. Quanto tempo era passato?

Rimase a fissare il volto dell’uomo accanto a sé, ricordando tutto quello che riguardava lui, loro… e l’Hydra… Ricordò l’incubo in cui si era perso quella sera e realizzò che doveva essere stato Steve a soccorrerlo e a portarlo via, quando si era bloccato tutto. Ad un certo punto, aveva perso il contatto con la realtà e, da quel momento, non ricordava cosa fosse successo.

“Sei così bello, Steve…” sussurrò, sentendo che i suoi occhi si stavano riempendo di lacrime e che alcune stavano sfuggendo al suo controllo. Lo guardava, su quella pelle così chiara, giovane ed elastica, gli zigomi importanti su lineamenti proporzionati e quelle labbra, rimaste sottili, ma che erano morbide e calde; e gli pareva un miracolo, avere accanto un uomo così straordinario, così pieno di ideali e così gentile da occuparsi di lui, con tutti i suoi problemi irrisolvibili, quando il mondo intero aveva bisogno della sua protezione.

Uno come lui, ridotto a fare la marionetta dell’Hydra e a portarne i segni per tutta la vita, non era degno di quel simbolo vivente di correttezza e giustizia.

Perché era quello il problema: non si sarebbe mai liberato di tutto quello che gli era stato fatto e c’era la possibilità che quei ricordi lo cogliessero nei momenti più sbagliati, quando Steve aveva bisogno di lui.

Era un bene che stesse dormendo, visto che non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere in quello stato.

Chissà in quali condizioni lo aveva trovato, prima di portarlo lì…

Era sotto la doccia, ricordava. Beh, non è che tra loro ci fosse qualche problema di pudore, ma temeva che il modo in cui lo aveva trovato non fosse esattamente dignitoso. Quello che aveva rivissuto non aveva niente di dignitoso. Eppure, era accaduto davvero… e se ne sentiva umiliato, come uomo, come soldato… come essere umano. Era stato violato, in ogni modo possibile e in tutti i sensi possibili, ed era stato talmente succube da obbedire, senza ribellarsi, anche a ciò che era più repellente.

Dio, quello che Pierce era riuscito a fargli fare… era disgustoso.

“Buck…?”

Sentì la sua voce chiamarlo, mentre si teneva una mano sugli occhi, dopo aver cancellato le proprie lacrime.

Un supersoldato come lui doveva averlo sentito muoversi.

Steve guardò i suoi occhi, che finalmente non erano fissi a guardare nel vuoto davanti a sé, ma che gli si mostravano rossi e lucidi.

Si sollevò subito e gli si avvicinò, prendendolo tra le braccia e portandoselo al proprio petto.

“Stai bene, Buck?” gli chiese con apprensione, mentre lo stringeva.

Bucky si sentì un po' spaesato dal suo abbraccio così pieno di slancio e spiazzato dalla domanda, in quel momento: aveva appena finito di ricordare quello che accadeva durante il rituale e non si sentiva propriamente “bene”; tuttavia, aveva idea che Steve si riferisse a qualcos’altro, a qualcosa che non era stato sotto il suo controllo.

“S-Sto bene, ma… Oh dio, Steve, non ti ho ferito, vero?” domandò, allarmato alla sola idea.

Steve sospirò sorridendo, felice di risentire la sua voce parlare con coscienza.

“No, tranquillo… sto benissimo” mormorò, stringendolo di più ed accarezzandogli i capelli. Era altro quello che gli aveva fatto, ma lo imbarazzava parecchio anche solo pensarci.

Tutto quello che voleva era stringersi Bucky al petto e dargli stabilità. Tenerlo su di sé, tranquillo che più nulla potesse fargli del male. Era stato terribile vederlo così assente, imprigionato nel suo passato, come se non riuscisse più a tornare, costretto a rivivere chissà quali atrocità ed indifeso, tremante, traumatizzato da quello che stava vedendo… Non lo avrebbe forzato a parlare, come aveva già deciso, ma avrebbe tanto voluto che non si tenesse tutto dentro e si sfogasse almeno con lui. Aveva capito che non ricordava tutto, ma sperava che riuscisse a dirgli almeno qualcosa, qualunque cosa che gli facesse capire quello che gli era accaduto. Perché avesse detto il nome di Alexander Pierce e a cosa fosse legato.

Bucky si era aspettato di essere sommerso di domande, uno Steve in chiave investigativa, che non lo avrebbe mollato finché non lo avrebbe indotto a dire qualcosa. Invece, era silenzioso e calmo. E lui stava quasi riuscendo a rilassarsi, nel calore delle sue braccia, accostato alla comodità del suo petto ampio e forte, che sembrava un muro invalicabile contro il male. Lui era davvero il protettore di cui il mondo aveva bisogno. Steve era davvero tutto ciò di cui _lui_ avesse bisogno. Ma era ingiusto, perché non ne valeva la pena. _Lui_ non valeva la pena. Steve meritava di meglio. Eppure, non riusciva a staccarsene.

Steve sentiva il respiro di Bucky, su di sé, procedere normalmente, rilassarsi quel tanto che bastava per lasciarsi andare. Quando accadeva, a quel modo, si sentiva intimamente felice: era il modo in cui Bucky gli faceva capire che si affidava a lui e la cosa gli piaceva immensamente.

Potersi prendere cura di lui, poterlo rivedere sereno e tranquillo, vederlo persino sorridergli nonostante tutto, era ciò che lo rendeva più felice al mondo.

“Mi spiace per tutto quello che è successo… ti ho rovinato la serata” mormorò Bucky, con l’espressione triste e lo sguardo basso. Ricordava che Steve avrebbe voluto una serata molto più “intima” di quella, ma si era sconvolto completamente e non sarebbe riuscito ad accontentarlo.

Steve lo guardò sorpreso e sentì il proprio cuore dolere, a quelle parole: era Bucky quello che soffriva e che si tormentava, quello che aveva vissuto e viveva l’inferno su se stesso… e chiedeva scusa a lui.

“Non dire sciocchezze, stupido. Non mi hai rovinato proprio niente” rispose, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Mi sono solo preoccupato, perché urlavi e poi sei stato assente per diverse ore.”

Bucky rimase in silenzio, provando ansia alla descrizione che Steve gli aveva fatto: doveva davvero essere stato qualcosa di pietoso.

“N-Non ricordo… cosa ho fatto…” balbettò, nascondendo il viso su di lui. Era vero solo in parte.

Steve raggiunse la sua guancia con la mano, avvolgendogliela per sollevargli il viso verso di lui, verso il suo sorriso luminoso.

“Non ha importanza. L’unica cosa che conta è che ora tu ti senta meglio.”

Iniziò a baciargli la fronte, con gentilezza e dedizione, scostandogli lentamente le ciocche di capelli che ricadevano su di essa e lungo le tempie, per poi scendere sul volto e schioccare le labbra sulle sue palpebre.

“Steve…” mormorò Bucky, stringendo il suo pugno sulla maglietta dell’altro, provando quasi dei brividi ai suoi baci così gentili. E non erano brividi di disgusto, davanti ad una scena raccapricciante di sangue, violenza e sottomissione. Gli sembrava quasi un miracolo, dopo tutto quello che aveva rivissuto quella sera. Dopo tutto lo schifo che aveva provato addosso, verso se stesso, gli sembrava impossibile riuscire a ricevere un trattamento così delicato.

E se Steve avesse saputo? Se gli avesse raccontato cosa aveva dovuto fare? A cosa si sottoponeva… per cercare di restare vivo?

Avrebbe provato disgusto per lui e lo avrebbe abbandonato? Sarebbe stato logico e più che giusto. Non ci si poteva legare a un essere così privo di dignità, che si era abbassato ad essere il cane che faceva i pompini ad Alexander Pierce; ma per lui sarebbe stato peggio che morire… Questa volta, non avrebbe retto, semplicemente.

E sarebbe stato meglio così, probabilmente…

Ma, dopo aver sentito quel sussurro, Steve gli prese la mano nella propria, gliela strinse e intrecciò le dita tra le sue, continuando ad avvolgerlo e tenerlo su di sé.

“Sì?” gli chiese, con voce persa e amorevole.

“Niente…”

No, non voleva perderlo… non in quel momento… Non ne aveva la forza. Voleva solo stare stretto a lui, continuare ad essere amato da lui.

Steve intuì che c’era sicuramente qualcosa che non voleva dirgli e che lo stava rendendo insicuro. Ma allo stesso tempo, non voleva parlargliene.

Le sue labbra tornarono a sfiorare la fronte del compagno, con una tenerezza piena di calore umano, e a Bucky stavano tornando i brividi per quanto era bello, struggente e piacevole.

“Buonanotte, Buck…” sussurrò Steve, considerando che il suo compagno doveva sentirsi estremamente stanco e doveva riposare. A mente fresca, magari, avrebbe desiderato dirgli qualcosa…

Bucky si agitò per un attimo, al pensiero che avrebbe potuto richiudere gli occhi e piombare di nuovo nell’incubo…

“Steve…” mormorò angosciato.

Qualcosa di così orribile, che non avrebbe mai potuto raccontare a nessuno, soprattutto a Steve.

“Sono qui…” rispose l’altro, provocandogli un lievissimo sorriso sul viso tirato.

Bucky sospirò profondamente, prima di ripetere ancora il suo nome. come se fosse la sola cosa che potesse ancora salvarlo.

“Steve…”

“Sono ancora qui e ci resterò fino alla fine. Te l’ho promesso. Ce lo siamo promesso” mormorò, cercando di rassicurarlo ancor di più.

E Bucky chiuse gli occhi, pensando quasi di poterci credere.


End file.
